1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wireless communication apparatus, a wireless communication system, a wireless communication method and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
The WiMedia Alliance has developed the Distributed Media Access Control for Wireless Network and the Multi-band OFDM Physical Layer Specification as access control standards for ultra wide band (UWB) wireless communication. These specifications describe a method for use with wireless communication apparatuses forming a Multi-band OFDM wireless communication system. In this method, UWB wireless communication is performed by hopping multiple frequency bandwidths in a specific pattern.
In recent years, UWB wireless communications are being approved in more and more countries around the world, while legal systems in each country differ and the frequency bandwidths approved for use in Japan, Europe, Asia and other regions also differ. Also, specific countries have time limit measures in place that approve the use of certain frequency bandwidths for a limited period of time. It is therefore necessary for wireless communication apparatuses to use the frequency bandwidths (wireless channels) that are approved by the country in which the wireless communication apparatus is located.
An example of a technology related to the current situation, namely, a communication system that operates in accordance with the position of a cellular telephone, is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2003-318802, To explain in more detail, in JP-A-2003-318802, a communication system is disclosed in which a cellular telephone obtains location information from a cellular telephone base station, and operates based on the circuit information and a program that can be used in that location, as indicated by the obtained location information.